


La Apuesta

by Machotericote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apuesta, M/M, season2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machotericote/pseuds/Machotericote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por meses Stuart ha observado a su hermano hacer el ridículo de sí mismo enfrente de Derek. Por esto, creo una apuesta con Stiles "el primero que consiga una cita con Derek Hale tendra 4 semanas con el Jeep".</p>
<p>Hecho para un intercambio de regalos de San Valentin con el prompt: "Yo quiero un AU Sterek con los Stilinski twins! Sti y Stu! Algo así como una rivalidad de hermanos compitiendo por Derek o algo así! Nada rudo, solo una estúpida competencia de hermanos xD (Que sea cómico! porfis)".<br/>Asi que basicamente es eso aunque no tan cómico como quisiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Situado luego de la temporada 2 (porque amo el cast, creo que solo prefiero a Kira en vez de Allison) solo que Jackson ni Erica y Boyd se van. Es vacaciones de verano y la manada de alphas aun no llega.   
> Los capítulos hasta ahora son enanos pero no creo que lleguen a ser ma de 10 :D  
> No esta betado así que cualquier corrección sera bienvenida.

Por meses Stuart ha observado a su hermano hacer el ridículo de sí mismo. Al comienzo era cómico, luego se volvió frustrante. Para ser tan inteligente Stiles no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo coquetear con Derek Hale y este, siento el mayor constipado emocional de todo California, aun no asimilaba que también sentía algo por Stiles. En verdad eran tal para cual. Así que era momento de que Stuart tomara acción. Ya había intentado el ángulo directo pero cada vez que sacaba el tema, Stiles se ponía a hablar interminablemente de irlandeses, Obama y gatitos. El mayor misterio de su vida era como Stiles no se mareaba solo y espera que Derek puede llegar aunque sea a la mitad del monologo sin que le duele la cabeza.  
Su segundo plan era pedir ayuda pero Scott solo tenía cabeza para Allison y en realidad no creía que fuese de mucha ayuda; Lydia, su mejor amiga, tendría mejores ideas pero estaba seguro que una de ellas implicaría encerrarlos en una habitación y teme un poco por la seguridad física de su hermano, aunque se ha dado cuenta que Derek trata cada vez con más suavidad a Stiles. Guardaría esa opción para el final. No conocía a los demás de la manada de Derek y Jackson no ayudaría a menos que Lydia se lo pidiera.   
Decidió ir al supermercado para despejar su mente. Compro los vegetales para su padre, él y Stiles estaban juntos en la cruzada contra el colesterol y la hipertensión del sheriff. Cuando guardaba las cosas en el Jeep vio a 2 hermanos peleándose por una muñeco Max Steel, se acordó de cuando se peleaba con Stiles por algún juguete y sintió que el cielo se abrió y un rayo de sol ilumino su cabeza: al fin tenía un plan!


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo super enano.  
> El nombre del sheriff se lo robe al actor ya que no podía decidirme por todas las demás opciones.

Stuart es el hermano menor de Stiles aunque solo por 11 minutos, ellos son gemelos monocigotos (Stiles toda la vida insistió en usar el término preciso). Físicamente son muy parecidos, solo tenían diferente peinado, estilo de ropa, distribución de lunares, voz y, según Scott, diferente olor. Mas la personalidad de Stuart era diferente: él tenía más confianza, más equilibrio y mucha más coordinación por lo que era titular en el equipo de lacrosse; pero no era tan astuto e inteligente como su hermano, tampoco era un estúpido pero solo gracias a Stiles tenía un promedio académico decente.  
De pequeños eran muy unidos, el terror que seguía al, ese entonces, deputado Linden Stilinsky. Stiles era el que planeaba las más espectaculares travesuras y Stuart lo ayuda en cada una de ellas. La casa Stilinsky fue decorada varias veces durante su infancia. Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia dejaron de ser inseparables. No dejaron de hablarse pero Stuart se mudó a otro cuarto, ya no llevaban ningún curso junto, Stiles estaba adelantado en muchos y los otros no le interesaban a Stuart, y cada uno tenía su grupo diferente y separado de amigos. Lo que siempre compartían eran el Jeep de su madre, cada uno tenía una semana con él, y la preocupación por la salud de su padre. Eran simples hermanos, no gemelos monocigotos. Ahora volvían a ser más unidos gracias a las experiencias cercanas a la muerte que parecían perseguirlos.   
Llego a su casa y corrió al cuarto de Stiles. –Hermano, tengo una oferta que no puedes rechazar.  
-Stuart, ¿Qué?- Stiles le respondió mientras giraba su silla de escritorio para verlo.  
-En verdad es más una apuesta y el que gana tiene derechos sobre el Jeep por 4 semanas.- Stuart sonrió malévolamente y continuo antes que su hermano pueda interrumpirlo.- El primero que consiga una cita con Derek gana.-Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron cómicamente y su boca se cerraba y abría como pez fuera del agua. Stuart se reía, era la primera vez del año que dejaba a Stiles sin palabras, una victoria en si misma.-Yo empezare ahora mismo. Adiós, hermano.  
Stuart saco los víveres lo más rápido posible de la camioneta y se fue a la cafetería más próxima que había para poder planificarlo todo. Todo lo tenía que hacer cuando Stiles este cerca para creerle celos y que actué más rápido. El problema era hacerlo sin que Derek lo mate en el proceso.   
Bueno el otro problema, era que no le gustaban los chicos y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo coquetear con uno.


	3. Tres

Stiles se quedó en estado de shock. Primero tenía que asimilar que a su hermano también le gustaban los chicos. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Toda la vida Stuart solo se fijó en mujeres, nunca vio a Jackson ni a ningún otro compañero de lacrosse lascivamente. Está bien, Derek es el cúspide de perfección masculina pero ellos con las justas se dirigían la palabra. La realidad era que hace meses Stiles aceptó que sentía algo por Derek (no era amor, maldita sea) aunque también asimilo que nunca pasaría algo entre ellos. Tenía que darse por afortunado que Derek no lo haya matado o algo peor porque si hasta Scott se había dado cuenta significaba que ya todos lo sabían. Felizmente solo Stuart ha intentado sacar el tema.  
Segundo, ¿en verdad haría algo? Cuatro semanas con su bebe serian geniales pero conseguir una cita con Derek era algo imposible y riesgoso. Si alguno de los dos tenía alguna posibilidad ese era Stuart.  
Antes que Stiles empiece a deprimirse Scott toco su puerta y entro.  
-Aquí está el libro sobre alphas que tenía Deaton,-Scott dijo mientras se lo lanzaba a Stiles, quien no reacciono logrando que el libro le golpeara.  
-¡Auch! ¡Scott!- un punto rojo se empezaba a formar en la frente de Stiles.  
-Ni siquiera te lo lance rápido. ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
-Uhm…-Stiles lo miro y decidió contárselo, alguien tenía que conocer su lado de la historia por si Derek decidía matarlo.- Stuart me hizo una apuesta, el primero que logre tener una cita con Derek consigue 4 semanas con mi bebe.  
-¿A Stuart le gusta Derek? ¿A Stuart le gustan los chicos?  
-¡Exacto!- Se quedaron viéndose intentando entender que pasaba con Stuart.  
-Algo más debe estar tramando…-Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Scott y de repente ya entendía las intenciones de Stuart y lo iba a ayudar. Ya era hora que Derek y Stiles abran sus ojos y se den cuenta de sus sentimientos.  
-Si pero aun no logro descubrir qué.  
-Creo que quiere utilizar esas cuatro semanas para irse a la playa con sus amigos.-Scott dijo la primer mentira que se le ocurrió. –De todas maneras ahora debemos empezar a hacer planes para ganar.  
-¿Planes?  
-Stiles, a menos que pienses que llegaremos a la playa en bicicleta, tienes que conseguir la cita con Derek.-Scott empezó a escribir en la pizarra “Cita con Derek” y abajo “Cosas que le gustan a Derek que no arriesguen mi integridad física”. -¿Sabes que le gusta a Derek?  
-¿El cuero? Aunque eso llevaría a una cita muy incómoda. Lo he visto leyendo libros de plantas y literatura clásica.  
-Podría ser una cita en el bosque pero tenemos que buscar algo a lo que no pueda decir no. Vamos al loft a investigar.


	4. Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo intentado arreglar la manad de Derek.

Estos últimos meses la manada de Derek ha entrenado no solo físicamente, sino han empezado a relacionarse más como manada (una vieja amiga de Talia y hablo con Derek y le grito hasta que entendió que implicaba ser el alpha). Scott aun no pensaba unirse a la manada pero una vez a la semana entrenaba con ellos, igual que Jackson que aún no decidía a que manada iba a pertenecer. Stiles, Stuart y Lydia a veces iban a entrenar con ellos pero más participaban en las actividades recreacionales de la manada como el jueves de videojuegos que terminaban con decenas de cajas de pizzas vacías y Boyd como ganador invicto, ser hombre lobo elevo tanto su nivel de juego que Isaac y Scott tenían planes para ir a competencias internacionales.

Stiles y Scott tocaron la puerta del loft de Derek, Peter les abrió y levanto una ceja al verlos. Encontraron a Issac y Erica sentados en el sillón viendo televisión.

-Stiles, ¿qué le paso a tu frente?- Erica pregunto casi riéndose.

-Scott quiso convertirme en unicornio.-Hasta se escuchó a Peter reír desde la cocina.- ¿Esta Derek?- pregunto cuando las risas se lo permitieron.

-No, ¿por qué?- Erica lo miro sospechosamente.

-Nada… solo quiero pedirle un libro prestado.- Stiles corrió al estante y empezó a leer todos los títulos de los libros y revistas. Se acercó a Peter y mirándolo seriamente le preguntó- ¿Derek qué estudio en la universidad?  
Peter lo miro fijamente y, como si leyera cuales son exactamente sus intenciones, le respondió – Botánica.- Todos voltearon a verlo con las bocas cayéndose por el suelo. -¿Qué puedo decir? Mi sobrino se lleva mejor con las plantas que con la gente. No es ninguna novedad.

-Ok… Entonces, ¿tú qué estudiaste?-preguntó Stiles rápidamente ya que había una apuesta entre todos los que no eran Derek cual era la profesión de Peter. Stiles estaba seguro que era abogado.

-Yo me gradué como psicólogo y pronto pienso abrir mi consultorio.- De repente todos sintieron pena por las pobres almas que acabarían en sus manos.- Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema pueden hablar conmigo.

-Eh… Nop. Bueno nosotros nos vamos.-Stiles jaló a Scott y huyeron del loft.


End file.
